Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multi-functional system including a combination thereof, may include a power source that outputs a superimposed bias in which a direct current (DC) voltage is superimposed on an alternating current (AC) voltage.
In the image forming apparatus, for example, an intermediate transfer belt including soft elastic layers on a base layer is used as an image bearer. The intermediate transfer belt contacts a nip formation roller to form a transfer nip, in which a toner image is transferred from the intermediate transfer belt onto a recording medium. During this time, a power source in the image forming apparatus outputs a transfer bias, in which a direct current voltage is superimposed on an alternating current voltage, to a transfer back-surface roller entraining the intermediate transfer belt, from the backside of the intermediate transfer belt. With this configuration, the toner image can be successfully transferred from the intermediate transfer belt onto paper having an uneven surface, such as Japanese paper called “Washi”.